Your Guardian Angel
by Magsforever
Summary: Angel!Dean Human!Cas AU Dean pulls Castiel Winchester out of Hell after he sold his soul for his baby brother.


I may be a fucking angel, but let me tell you I'm not one of those annoying ass singing ones all you humans like to imagine. I am a warrior, a leader. I am feared by even my superiors. I am the one demons have nightmares about. Michael may have cast Lucifer out, but it was me who threw his piss poor followers after him.

My name is Dean. I am older than the Earth itself. I am the original guardian angel. The first, created by God himself, as a defense for his greatest creation. At the beginning of time, He came to me with a message.

Basically, he told me to protect the line that would someday produce Castiel and Samuel Winchester, the chosen vessels of the Apocalypse, or whatever. I have done my duty since the first human began to walk. I smote those who came to close to the soon to be Winchester line. It's been hard over the years, but I have not failed, not yet at least.

You see I am the shit.

That is until that damn Castiel Winchester got himself dragged to hell. The pea brained fucker gave up his life to protect his brother. I get it, I suppose, as the family has been loyal to each other since the very beginning, but now I have to clean up after them, again. As if I needed more to do.

I mean it's bad enough those little fuckers can't keep their shit together, but now I have to deal with the looming Apocalypse. I mean come on humans, I have not interfered directly with your fates since the night your mother died, but now, you have to screw everything up, just as the seals have begun to break.

Anyway, that is how I found myself leading a small army of my brothers and sisters into the depths of Hell, itself. That sounds dramatic, but it is the truth. It was not hard getting in to the Pit, it was hard to find Castiel. The older Winchester was not on the racks like we originally thought. In fact, he was not even the man we were sent for anymore.

I was told to search for a truly good man, who had no real purpose to be in hell. I did not expect to find a rage and terror consumed half demon. One of my brothers screamed in terror when he saw the fate of the vessel of Michael. The husk of what had once been a noble man. I, myself, flinched at the sight.

Twisted as it was, his soul was at least partially intact. There was a faint glimmer of regret in the way the boy demolished soul after soul that proved to me that there was something left to save. Castiel would no longer be the boy I watched grow up, he was now a crude parody of the kind and honorable man he once was.

But unfortunately, it is not my job to question orders, especially ones that come from above me. I value my life you see, unlike a certain hunter.

As I made my final approach I watched as the child I had guarded for years ripped apart a young woman who had sold her soul for love. He tore through her like paper, just as I was able to grab him, the fragments of her soul fluttering deeper into the flames of the Pit.

The boy screamed as though my tough set him alight and I felt a momentary stab of grief. He threw my touch off and made a blind stab in my general is when the first of my garrison fell. Lauriel, the youngest of us all, screamed, a horribly beautiful noise, as Alastair himself sliced her apart. His stained teeth reflecting the dangerous beauty of the fires surrounding us.

All out war erupted around me, even Castiel fought. The angels tried their best not to touch the boy but he fought like a storm, destroying everything in his path. It was then that I grabbed him and dragged his sorry ass out. I had my orders and there was no way I could fail now.

It took him a long time to dig himself out of his grave. So long that I fought off many demons and ill-advised angels. Nothing was going to keep this boy from, his destiny now, for I have too much at stake. I lost half my garrison trying to save this boy, and there was no way in hell I would lose anymore.

This insignificant human had become ensnared in my life and there was no way I could leave him now. In pulling Castiel out if hell he had become my responsibility. From that moment when I touched his soul we had forged a profound bond.

**A/N so this is based on a tumblr post I saw a while back and I guess it just kinda stuck with me. I might do a Demon!Dean AU next**

**Please R&R**

**Love as always **

**Vicki**


End file.
